Finding Kreon
by Insolence
Summary: What will Harry do when his poor kitty gets loose? Possible HPHG
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own this. I'm not JK Rowling. Everyone already knows that, but just in case someone was delusional. * 'Harry thinking.' What are those called? Apostrophes? I mean in that form? Oh well. It'll get better; this is just some background info on what will be going on later. * **Prologue**  
  
Harry had just graduated from Hogwarts. Ever true to her word, Professor McGonagall helped Harry become and auror, well he was on his way, at least. Before he started his training, Harry wanted to go on vacation. Without anyone to fuss over him. And that's just what he did.  
  
If the shopkeepers in a neighborhood of Bremen, Germany had looked out of their window on the night of July 31, they would have seen many things. For example: adults scurrying about, children begging their parents for toys, tourists, or even an occasional furry animal. But they would have also noticed a young raven-haired tourist with a lightning scar on his forehead. Little did they know who he was. It was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
Walking down the street on the last night of his vacation, Harry spotted a small kitten. A tiny kitten, really. He stopped and picked it up, then promptly put the kitten inside his coat. It was shivering.  
  
'What should I call you,' Harry thought... and oh! 'No. That won't do. You look like a Kreon. You really do'  
  
"Kreon. How do you like that?" Harry asked the kitten as it purred. "Yes, I think you like that. You will be Kreon from now on." - - -  
  
Please review. Flame me if you like, but please review. Can someone tell me how to make things bold and italic? This site is freaky and it won't let me do it. Thanks. 


	2. Birthday Presents

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling and I don't own any of this. If I did I would be very rich.  
  
Chapter Summary: Harry sits and thinks while opening his birthday presents.  
  
Spoilers: all four books  
  
**********  
  
July 31, 2001  
  
Harry sat on his couch during the evening of his 21st birthday contemplating what his friends could have possibly picked out for him this time. Admittedly he wasn't an easy person to buy for, but a bottle of hair gel? Ron's birthday gifts certainly have left something to be desired. Hopefully it was something useful- a book or robe; at least that doesn't send the message of being untidy. Hopefully Ron wouldn't be as blunt as he's been known for.  
  
One can hope, Harry thought.  
  
Seeing Kreon wander into the room made Harry snap out of his trance, for sitting on the couch in reverie for so long had made him sleepy. He thought of things he had done with Ron and Hermione. Storming the Ministry and trying to save Sirius had been trying on their relationship, but they came through it stronger as they always had. The most prevalent thought was of the final battle with Voldemort- a very painful memory. Best not to dwell on things like that, Harry concluded as Kreon jumped up beside him. The cat was the light of his life most days and he loved him dearly.  
  
At the furious tap on his window, Harry stood up and opened the window. "Hey Pigwidgeon! You know," Harry chastised, "You could just give a little tap on the window and wait for me to open it. Oh well, off you go." Poor bird, he thought.  
  
Harry opened up his present from Ron. It was a book wrapped in an elegant Gold paper. Leave it to Ron to have a nice wrapping paper. Carefully turning over the book, Harry looked at the title: Famous Aurors. Well, maybe Ron isn't really a horrible gift-giver.  
  
"Wonder where Hermione's owl is, Kreon," Harry remarked to his cat. Just as he said that, there was a bang on the door. "Wonder who that could be," Harry said as he walked over to the door. After opening the door and not seeing a soul, he looked around. Unconscious on his welcome mat was a little owl. "Well I see Hermione has sent me something." Harry put the little owl on the table and proceeded to open Hermione's gift- a little black box.  
  
"Hermione certainly did give me an odd gift. I'll figure out what it is tomorrow," Harry told Kreon while patting his leg, "Come on."  
  
Harry opened the front door so the little owl could leave. As he walked to his bedroom he did not notice Kreon wasn't following him.  
  
**********  
  
What is Hermione's gift? Where did Kreon go?  
  
Review! Gosh. I'm not going to write anymore if no one will review. I realize the prologue really wasn't anything to comment about, but here is something that should elicit a response. I hope. Please? I'm going to be busy for the next few days, so I don't know when I'll have time to update. If not before Friday, then it'll be on the weekend. 


	3. AN

There is an extreme lack of two things here: interest from readers- if there are any- and inspiration. Therefore, I won't be writing any more for this story. I know it's not a good story anyway. I wrote it while I was very tired and on a medication that makes me really stupid. If, by some chance, inspiration strikes for something else, I guess I shall write it. 


End file.
